In a known landing shock absorber of this type (DE 33 23 348 C2), the outer bag and inner bag are both formed from an airtight, plastically-deformable tubular sheet, with the two tubular sheets being inserted into one another, and the end of each sheet being reverse-drawn through the other end. Openings for the introduction of compressed gas into the inner and outer bag remain between the resulting four walls of the ends, which are reverse-drawn into one another; the degree of filling of the inner and outer bags can be set variably using valve elements. The ratio of gas inflations in the inner and outer bags is set as a function of parameters such as falling speed and weight of the air load or aircraft. The inner and outer bags can have different volumes.
In a landing shock absorber of this type, the landing shock damping is effected by the expansion of the cushion skins and the valves. This damping is relatively passive, so bouncing and toppling of the air load or aircraft during landing cannot be reliably precluded. Furthermore, lateral stability is relatively low upon impact.